


Home Isn't Always Where You Think

by ThatAmazingFandomTrash



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Flash is kinda a dingus, Fluff and Angst, Gen, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAmazingFandomTrash/pseuds/ThatAmazingFandomTrash
Summary: The signature story where our boi Peter Parker gets kicked out by his overwhelmed Aunt May after she sees him in the Spider-Man suit but with my writing style ;PThere is occasionally some strong language, and obviously there's gonna be angst.I started this story about a year and half ago, and then abandoned it so that I could work on other things. Last month or so I found it and decided, 'Hey, why not. I'll write more to this.' Once it got long enough, I decided I should post it. The first few chapters are going to really kinda suck, just a warning. Also posted on Wattpad.





	Home Isn't Always Where You Think

"What the FUCK?!?!?" I swirled around at the sound of my aunt's voice, dread quickly rising in my body.  
"Wait, May-this-this isn't, it isn't what it looks like! It's only-it's just a costume!" I sputter out in pure panic, my hand clenched tight around the mask I held, and I was reeeeally wishing that I had never taken it off. "It's, I-It's..."  
"..." Aunt May breathed in and out deeply. I swallow harshly, my throat suddenly feeling dry. Her eyes locked onto mine, and I found myself unable to keep looking her in the eyes, so I stare down at the mask in my shaking hands. "That isn't just a costume, though, is it..." She speaks slowly, almost hesitantly, like she really doesn't want to hear the answer. I don't think I want her to hear the answer either.  
"It..." I fiddle with my Spider-Man mask for a moment, staring at the white eyes imbedded into the detailed, web-themed fabric. I looked up at May, conflicted between the pride I felt in being Spider-Man and the guilt I felt in hiding who I was from my Aunt. From the woman who had taken care of me. "N-No... No it isn't..." I decide to be honest.  
Silence had never been so deafening.  
"Why-why would-how could you keep something like this from me?!"  
"I... I h-had to..." My voice came out as a guilty whisper, and I could feel my eyes growing wet with tears. I reluctantly looked up at my Aunt, and immediately wished that I hadn't when I saw the tears in her eyes as well.  
"No. No, you didn't have to." Her voice was harsher than I had ever heard, and I had never wanted to get out of my room more than I had right now. I wanted to say something to her, say that I was guilty, that I was sorry, anything to get her, my beloved Aunt May, to stop staring at me with a look of pure betrayal, but I couldn't. No matter how much I wanted to open my stupid mouth and just say something, I just sat there and stared at her with teary eyes, frozen in a pathetic, guilty state. I always cry when I fight with her, especially since it didn't really happen often. "This... I can't, Peter! This is too much!" She ran her hands through her hair and squeezed her eyes shut. I looked away, a tear running down my face despite how hard I was trying not to allow myself to cry. Some hero I am... I think miserably. "How long have you been hiding-" She gestures vaugely at my suit. "-This?!"  
"I-I got my powers about s-six months ago, and-"  
"But that-that was when Ben died..." May interrupted slowly, stuttering. Her voice was full of heartbreak and betrayal. "You-you had these powers when he was killed?!?" I swallowed harshly, my heart aching in my chest.  
"I-I did, but-"  
"You could have saved him and you DIDN'T?!" The familiar feeling of guilt pooled in me like it did everytime I thought of my dear uncle's death. I knew it was my fault, but hearing it out loud, especially from my aunt, stung worse than any self loathing I had done.  
"I d-didn't know he was going to die!" I try desperately to defend and reassure myself. "I w-would have-"  
"You would have, but you didn't! In fact, if you hadn't stormed off in the first place, Ben would still alive!" God, hearing that out loud hurt. "The man I loved would still be with me!"  
"I'm sorry..." I choked out.  
"No, you're not." I winced at her harsh tone of voice.  
"But I am!" I whispered desperately. My entire body felt like a giant shell of guilt.  
"Maybe you are, maybe you aren't, I don't care anymore. You are not my nephew. Not anymore." My head snaps up at her words, and my wet eyes widen.  
"Wh-what? What do you mean?!"  
"You are no longer my nephew, my nephew was honest with me, my nephew isn't a super-freak." Her voice wavers. "My nephew would have saved my Benjamin. Get-get out!"  
"B-But, May, I-what?!" I stare at her, my entire body tense in shock.  
"You heard me, Peter," She spits the name out with such ferocity that I can't help but to flinch back a step. "Just get out of my apartment. You no longer live here." I hold back a sob. "If you really were my nephew, you would have told me who and what you were long ago." May glares at me.  
"I-I'm so, so sorry, May..." The words come out as a sob, and I bite the inside of my cheek hard to attempt to stop the tears running down my face. I taste the coppery flavor of my own blood, but I still can't seem to stop crying. If anything, my tears began coming faster. "God, I'm so sorry..."  
"Sorry isn't going to fix everything, and it certainly isn't going to fix this!" May started yelling and screaming at me, probably finally snapping and losing what was left of her calm attitude, so loud I wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors could hear, but all I could hear out of it was that my aunt kept screaming 'get out' over and over again throughout what she was saying. I was full on sobbing by the middle of her angry speech, and I had dropped my mask onto the floor at some point during the onslaught of shouts. "-AND I AM NOT HOUSING A LIAR, SO GET OUT NOW!" She finished, angry tears running down her face. I opened my mouth to give some sort of last attempt, then quickly thought better when I saw the look on May's face.  
"C-Can I at l-least p-pack some c-clothes?" I whimper, and was scared for a moment that she would say no, but instead she just nodded curtly.  
"You have to be gone within the next half-hour. Once you leave, don't ever come back." She slammed the door to the room that was supposed to be mine without even glancing back at me. I looked around my dirty room, at the Star Wars posters I had bought with Ned, at my messy, paper covered desk,and at the bunk bed Mister Stark had bought and somehow snuck into my room. May hadn't questioned it at the time. I let out a quiet, dispair filled sob and covered my face with my gloved hands, sinking onto the floor after May's last words had left me with a hole in my heart. 'Once you leave, don't ever come back.' I cried there for a bit, unable to drag myself to my feet. Each breath in felt like the Vulture viciously throwing me face-first into the grainy sand, every sob out being the Vulture's talons stabbing into me and dragging me back into the sky, ready to drop me once again. I finally came to my senses and stood up after about fifteen minutes, internally cursing myself for sitting there for that long and wasting time.  
I'm Spider-Man, I can get by just fine, right? I thought, taking in a deep, shaky breath. I grab my school bag, emptying out every book and paper I wouldn't need, then throw a blanket, a few water bottles, my phone and charger, my old suit, though it was still trashed from my fight with the Vulture, and all the pairs of clothes I could fit. Maybe I could go to Ned's place? No, he can't help me with this one, and it would kill him to know that May... Kicked me out... MJ? No... There's no way she would let me stay at her house, and I would have to tell her why May did what she did, and no-one else needs to know my real identity. I shook my head and glanced at a digital clock. I had four minutes left, and I couldn't help but sigh at the lack of time, even though it was my fault for crying so long, but I hadn't been able to calm myself down as quick as I should have. For a moment I'm so desperate that I consider calling Happy or Mister Stark, but I shut down that idea quickly. Mister Stark has more important things to deal with than my stupid problems. I look at my Spider-Man mask on the floor, and a cold determination runs through me. I grab the mask and throw it on, grabbing a couple other random things that I wasn't quite ready to part with, all of the small amount of money that I own, and open my window, zipping and throwing my backpack onto my shoulders, then jumping out the window. I don't bother shutting it. I swing around for a while, looking for some sort of abandoned building I could stay in. I ended up finding one, but decided against staying in it when I saw a sign saying that it was going to be demolished. The last thing I needed was another building falling on top of me...  
"There's got to be somewhere I can go..." I mumble to myself.  
But there wasn't. I swung around almost the entirety of the night-Stopping a minor robbery along the way-to the point that it was dark outside, before I realzed there was truly nowhere for me to go. The shock of the whole situation was finally starting to wear off, and the fact that I was homeless now was setting in.  
"Don't ever come back."  
After a bit more desperate searching, I give up and land on the roof of an old restuarant, my legs giving out immediatley and a jello-y feeling taking over my body. I breath in and out deeply a few times, clutching at my chest and trying desperately not to cry again. I sit on the roof, trying to calm myself down, but then jump to my feet in shock when noise suddenly explodes from my bag. I vaugley recognize that my phone is ringing. I sigh, ignoring the rapid beating of my aching heart, and sit back down. I don't answer the phone, nor do I even bother to look and see who was calling me until I manage to get my breathing steady and my heart rate back to normal. A small part of me hopes it was May, and another, bigger part of me dreads that it might be May. An even smaller part of me hoped that it might be Ned. I look at the phone, then stare at it for a second, wondering if I was seeing it right. It said that I had a missed call from Happy, but that couldn't be true, Happy never called me, I was always the one to call him. I stare at the phone in pure disbelief for a minute before hitting the 'call back' button. It didn't even get through the second ring when Happy answered. I guess the whole 'Vulture' incident means that Happy won't ignore me as much, now.  
"Hey, kid."  
"U-Um, hey... Happy... Uh... Did-did I do something wrong, or...?" I bite my lip nervously, waiting to hear him yell about how I should have been more careful, how I shouldn't have let May see me in the suit.  
"No, you're good. This time, at least. Tony just asked me to call you and see if you wanted to call and see if you wanted to come up and work in the lab this weekend. Said he had some ideas for your, quote, 'spandex spidey-onesuit.'" I almost sigh in relief when he doesn't mention May.  
"Oh. Oh! Yeah! Yeah, yeah, that's, that's awesome, man! Um... When and what day?"  
"Don't call me 'man', and it's on Saturday at two." There was a small pause and the faint sound of someone talking in the background before Happy spoke again. "Apparently if you want lunch too you can come at twelve-thirty instead."  
"Yeah, lunch! Lunch sounds good! Yeah."  
"Just swing over to the compound-Before you ask, yes, the Avenger's compound. Tony'll take you to lunch from there. Then you'll go back to the compound after lunch."  
"Okay, yeah. Um... T-Tell Mister Stark I'm excited, I guess."  
"..." A moment of silence. "Yeah, alright, kid." Then Happy hung up, and I didn't know whether to be relived or disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried lol


End file.
